Maître, regardez-vous!
by kagura2409
Summary: OS Inspiré par une review de Harryliada (on lui dit merci!) sur ma fic "dans l'attente" et par la réponse que je lui ai faite. Impossible de me sortir ce truc de la tête, alors je l'ai écrit, mais attention, crackfic! Parce que Voldemort, à sa sortie du chaudron, est beaucoup trop sexy pour être honnête! Et qu'à chaque problème, les Avengers ont une solution!


Petit OS un peu stupide qui m'a été inspiré par une review de **Harryliada** (on lui dit merci!) que je me permets de citer ici en partie:

"Je me doute que Voldi va avoir un peu de mal à se réincarner, ère qu' il va choisir un beau mec , un blond" et par la réponse que je lui ai faite: "Et non, voldy ne va pas se réincarner en captain america."

Rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce truc de la tête, alors je l'ai écrit... ^^'

* * *

Couverts de sang, de sueur et de crasse, à moitié avachis sur le sol et les canapés de la tour Stark, les Avengers se gavaient de pizzas aussi énergétiques que réconfortantes…

Leur dernière mission avait été une torture ! Ils étaient tous bien content d'en avoir terminé, et n'avaient même pas la force de se décrasser tellement ils étaient épuisés. Seul Bruce et Thor tenaient -encore et toujours- debout, -après tout, le Hulk était toujours en forme, et Thor était un Dieu, mais ça n'empêchait pas ledit Dieu de s'empiffrer deux fois plus que les autres, et de faire couler le tout avec des tonneaux de bière… Une demie-douzaine de pizzas chacun -toutes saveurs confondues- et dodo !

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Soudain, le Captain disparut !

* * *

Harry était terrifié. Il était là, attaché à sa pierre tombale, et il observait Queudver en train d'accomplir un rituel qui, il le savait, avait pour but de ramener Voldemort à la vie ! Queudver avait même donné sa propre chair…

Il dut fermer les yeux devant l'éclat de la potion étincelante. Lentement, une longue silhouette se déplia et sortit de la brume…

Harry hoqueta. Voldemort était sexy en diable !

* * *

Les Avengers fixaient la place vide ou s'était trouvé Steve d'un air catatonique. Ajoutez à ça que Tony, qui s'appuyait contre lui pour manger, s'était cassé la gueule avec sa disparition et se retrouvait maintenant avec la tête sur les genoux de Clint, sa part de pizza à la main, et la situation était véritablement ridicule!

-…Bah alors, où qu'il est passé ? Demanda Tony d'un air abasourdi.

Natasha soupira et se redressa en comprenant qu'une nouvelle tuile venait de leur tomber dessus. Heureusement que Wanda était déjà en train de méditer…

-Je viens de le localiser en Angleterre, les prévint la jeune Sorcière.

Le silence s'abattit sur la tour.

-...Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là-bas ? Geignit Tony, dépité.

-Aucune idée, répondit Wanda d'un ton plat.

-Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, établit Natasha d'un air fatigué.

-Pas la force, grommela Clint, à deux doigts de s'endormir sur le canapé.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté et sa fonction d'agent du SHIELD surentraîné, ça devait bien faire quatre-vingt-dix-heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi et qu'il passait son temps à bastonner. C'était Captain America, il allait bien survivre le temps d'une petite sieste de quinze heures, non ?

-On peut dormir dans le Quinjet, insista Natasha.

-Ou Thor peut aller le chercher, renchérit Clint.

-Ça peut aussi être l'occasion de tester le téléporteur… Proposa Tony, l'air de rien.

Parce que oui, ils avaient un téléporteur. Tony avait été jaloux du Bifrost. Il avait fini par en analyser la signature quantique. Et par la recréer. Ou presque. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas réussi à reproduire les jolis éclats arc-en-ciel de la passerelle divine. Mais ça marchait. Ou presque. Il avait marché avec une pomme. Puis un piaf. Puis une demie-douzaine de lapins. Puis un cochon. Avec une portée limitée au fond du laboratoire…

-C'est une blague ? Se réveilla Clint. Pas question que je prenne ce truc !

-Mais pourquoi ? Geignit Tony.

-Parce que ce n'est pas sur ! S'exclama Hawkeye.

-Alleeeez ! Je ne veux pas y aller tout seul !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Natasha.

-Parce qu'il à peur de se paumer tout seul dans le vide sidéral, ricana Wanda.

-Quelles sont les chances pour qu'il y ai des interférences avec mes rayons Gamma, Tony ? Demanda Bruce.

-Euh… Elles sont presque inexistantes, j'en suis sur !

-Et pour l'Ark ? Demanda Natasha.

-…

-Je m'en doutais, répondit l'espionne.

Le silence retomba à nouveau, calme et reposant. Clint laissa échapper un léger ronflement…

-…Vous avez une meilleure idée pour qu'on soit là-bas en dix secondes, qu'on récupère le Cap et qu'on rentre se coucher ? Demanda l'IronMan, l'air de rien.

Dix minutes après, il s'entassaient sur la plateforme du téléporteur, pendant que Wanda et Tony finissaient de rentrer les coordonnées du saut.

-Départ dans trente secondes ! Annonça Tony en montant sur la plateforme, parfaitement réveillé et ravi comme un gosse, ainsi qu'un peu, un tout petit peu terrifié.

Il se cala entre un Clint endormi et un Thor parfaitement réveillé. Il sentit dans son dos Wanda qui s'appuyait contre lui pour rester debout, collant sans y faire attention ses seins contre son dos.

Il n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Trois… Deux… Un…

* * *

Voldemort était effroyablement sexy ! C'était la seule chose à laquelle était capable de penser Harry. Est ce que ça faisait de lui une horrible personne ?

Queudver, lui aussi, était stupéfait, et ce ne fut que en l'entendant geindre de stupeur que Harry se reconnecta à la réalité.

Voldemort était foutrement sexy, c'était un fait !

Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se ressemblait…

Par les couilles poilues de Merlin, qui était ce grand blond baraqué et gaulé comme un Dieu Grec -la bite en mieux proportionnée-* qui était sorti du chaudron ? Harry avait beau chercher, il ne lui voyait pas la moindre ressemblance avec le garçon -certes très sexy- Et merde, il était définitivement gay!- du journal en deuxième année…

-Allons, Queudver, qu'attends-tu !? Habille-moi ! Claqua la voix froide de Voldemort, devant le vermisseau face à lui, qui ne bougeait pas…

Voldemort ressentait un plaisir évident. Son nouveau corps lui semblait robuste et plein de force. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel résultat en utilisant un sort aussi noir…

Toujours collé à sa pierre tombale, Harry déglutit. La voix venait bien du blond, pas de doute !

-Maître… Balbutia Queudver, horrifié de devoir être celui qui donnerait cette mauvaise nouvelle… Il y à un problème…

De là où il était, Harry vit le bel homme blond froncer les sourcils, son beau visage se déformant sous le mépris et la fureur. Queudver n'avait pourtant pas paru faire d'erreur…

-Un problème, Queudver ? Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Voldemort d'une voix acide.

-Vous… Bredouilla le petit homme. Maître, regardez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils de nouveau. Le cri de Queudver avait été un véritable cri du cœur ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher avec sa nouvelle apparence ?

S'écartant de la brume du chaudron, Voldemort baiss a les yeux vers son corps nu. Et poussa un cri particulièrement peu viril ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce corps musclé, plantureux, et au bronzage subtil ? Lui qui avait toujours été chétif et pâle comme les yeux d'Aragog après tous les sorts qu'il lui avait lancé pour l'aveugler, en sixième année !?

Vivement, il conjura un miroir. Mais qui était cet homme blond qui lui renvoyait son regard ? Il n'avait jamais été blond ! Il ne se ressemblait même pas, par Salazar ! Où était l'apparence squelettique et effrayante sur laquelle il avait compté pour effrayer ses ennemis ? Où était… Où était _Voldemort_, par Merlin ? Où était le corps pâle et frêle auquel il s'y était attendu avec ce rituel ?

-Queudver… Grinça-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Qu'as-tu fais…

Merde ! Même sa voix était différente ! Trop riche, trop chaude pour être véritablement terrifiante. Autoritaire, à la rigueur… Ou Téléphone rose ! Bon, c'était toujours ça…

-Mai… Maître… Balbutia le petit homme d'une voix terrifiée. J'ai suivi le rituel à la lettre, Maître…

-Visiblement non ! Grinça Voldemort. Alors trouve moi ce qui ne va pas ! As-tu pris les mauvais os !?

Aussitôt, il se renfrogna.

-Pourtant, non, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante -ce type et lui partageaient au moins un point commun, ils aimaient être rasés de prêt- si cela avait été le cas, le sortilège n'aurait pas marché… Mais alors…

Se détournant et commençant à faire les cent pas, Voldemort s'écarta brutalement lorsqu'un halo de lumière bleutée apparut à quelques centimètres de lui. D'un geste machinal, le Mage Noir chercha sa baguette. Il ne l'avait pas. Dans sa stupeur, Queudver ne la lui avait pas donnée, et il ne l'avait pas demandée. Parce que Queudver ne l'avait pas habillé. Et qu'il était toujours à poil…

* * *

Harry, commençant à se trouver bien contre sa pierre tombale en marbre froid -c'est que ce con de Voldemort lui donnait chaud!- observait la scène, silencieux comme une… Et bien, comme une tombe ! Plus Voldemort l'oubliait, mieux il se portait…

* * *

Les Avengers se stabilisèrent difficilement, en proie à une certaine nausée et la vision un peu trouble. Seul Thor semblait s'en tirer… Mais c'était Thor. C'était normal. Foutu Dieu qui à tous les avantages ! M'enfin, un avantage à tirer du Dieu était que dans une situation pareille, on pouvait l'utiliser pour s'appuyer, et alors qu'il respirait profondément pour faire passer la nausée, un bras sur le torse de Thor pour tenir debout -sans que le blond ne semble s'en offusquer-, Tony siffla d'admiration alors que sa vue se stabilisait et que son regard se posait sur un Captain America complètement à poil et glorieux dans sa nudité.

-Bordel, Cap ! J'me doutais que t'étais bien gaulé, mais là, je te jure que je suis jaloux !

-Pardon !? Demanda Voldemort, stupéfait.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Viens, on rentre, on est tous claqués !

Les Avengers laissaient Tony parler pour eux. Il était visiblement le seul à avoir encore de l'énergie pour le faire… Et puis Thor observait les alentours. C'était glauque comme coin, d'ailleurs…

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Voldemort d'un air suspicieux.

C'était qui ces types ? Ils semblaient être de vulgaires moldus, mais ils étaient arrivés d'une manière bizarre. Ce n'était pourtant pas un transplanage…

-Allez, Steve, cassons-nous d'ici ! Et puis c'est qui ce mioche attaché à une tombe ?

-PARDON !? S'étrangla Voldemort. NE VOUS ADRESSEZ PAS A MOI COMME SI J'ÉTAIS UN SIMPLE MOLDU, MISÉRABLE VER DE TERRE ! JE SUIS VOLDEMORT ! PLUS GRAND MAGE NOIR DE…

-Oh, j'ai compris ! S'exclama Thor. Occupez-vous de lui deux minutes, demanda-t-il en désignant vaguement Steve et en s'écartant du groupe, et puis…

-HEIMDALL ! Beugla-t-il, et le reste des Avengers l'observa disparaître dans un tourbillon arc-en-ciel.

Tony ronchonna pour la forme. C'est qu'il les aimait bien lui, ces éclats arc-en-ciel…

* * *

Voldemort en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Mais qui était ces moldus qui n'avaient pas peur de lui ? Si même les moldus n'avaient plus peur de lui, il n'était pas dans la bouse de Dragon, tiens !

-Bon, alors, votre petit nom c'est Voldemort ? Commença Tony. Enchanté, moi c'est Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope ! Ah, et puis IronMan aussi, et mes copains derrière, ce sont les Avengers ! C'est pas gentil, vous savez, de piquer le corps de notre Steve… Vous lui avez demandé au moins ? Non parce que Captain America, c'est Captain America, et…

Voldemort décrocha, abasourdi. Cet humain en métal rouge allait-il s'arrêter un jour de babiller ? Même les autres semblaient avoir compris que ça allait durer et ils étaient tous en train de se poser ! Il y avait même ce type avec un arc qui s'était allongé sur une pierre tombale, pas plus déphasé que ça, apparemment pour dormir…

La fille rousse s'était adossée contre une autre stèle, avec à ses côtés la fille en cuir rouge. Il aurait bien honoré ces deux filles de son intérêt pour en faire son quatre heure, mais la rousse se curait les ongles avec un poignard et la fille en rouge -Merlin, son bustier était bien trop serré pour son bien!- baillait d'un air distrait. Et le dernier type, qui était à moitié à poil et portait juste un jean s'était assis sur la tombe voisine de l'archer -qui ronflait- et le regardait d'un air à peine intéressé derrière ses petites lunettes résolument moldues…

Dans l'ensemble, les nouveaux arrivants semblaient n'en avoir rien à foutre de lui. Sauf les deux filles et le moulin à parole qui le mataient sans complexe. Et il n'avait toujours pas sa robe, ni sa baguette, bordel !

Mais qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer !? Ce n'était plus la quatrième dimension, là, c'était la quatre-vingt-douzième !

Il glapit comme une fillette lorsque le tourbillon arc-en-ciel réapparut auprès de lui, ramenant le géant blond et un homme plus petit, presque chétif à côté de lui, avec un manteau vert et un casque à cornes. Aussitôt, les deux filles et le type à lunettes se redressèrent, la rouquine donna un coup dans les côtes de celui qui dormait et le type se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant vivement en constatant la présence des nouveaux arrivants, et le type qui parlait tout le temps redressa son bras de métal et Voldemort vit dans sa paume une étrange lumière bleutée. En une fraction de seconde, tout le monde s'était mis sur ses gardes et en position de combat.

Ils considéraient ce gringalet comme plus menaçant que lui. C'était vexant…

* * *

Fraîchement sorti de sa cellule et tout juste sorti du Bifrost, Loki s'avança d'un air curieux, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il tomba sur Voldemort. Enfin, Steve. A poil. Et aussi sexy que dans ses souvenirs.

-Ah. Je vois, ricana-t-il.

-Thor ? Appela Tony. Tu nous explique ?

Le grand Ase blond haussa les épaules.

-Il à dit qu'il était un Mage Noir et Loki est le seul d'entre nous à s'y connaître en Magie. Odin lui à accordé une remise de peine et lui à permis de sortir de sa cellule en échange de son aide contre le Sorcier Noir de Midgard. Mais comme je vais devoir lui servir de Gardien pendant les deux prochains siècles, il va devoir rester avec moi…

-…Donc on à un nouvel Avenger à surveiller pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise ? C'est cool ! Salut Rodolphe, bienvenue dans la famille. Maintenant, tu nous explique comment récupérer Steve ? Conclut Tony.

Loki haussa un sourcil, amusé. Stark était complètement taré. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien…

-Le Captain est bien là, mais plus en profondeur. C'est bien son corps, mais c'est l'âme d'un autre… Enfin, pour l'âme… Ce qu'il en reste, renifla Loki d'un air dédaigneux.

-On avait compris, mais du coup, comment on récupère notre Steve à nous ? Non parce qu'il est chiant, autoritaire et tout, mais ce type à l'aire aussi taré que toi, mais en plus sain d'esprit…

-Silence, moldu ! Commença Voldemort d'un air grinçant…

Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces types, il ne savait pas de quoi ce petit vermisseau parlait, mais il était au courant de ses Horcruxes, et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. Et puis il l'avait appelé sain d'esprit. Qui était assez con pour le trouver sain d'esprit ? Même lui se considérait comme fou !

-Oh, toi, la ferme ! Balaya Loki d'un geste de la main. Tu as fais des conneries, tu les assumes ! La Magie en à marre de toi, tu l'insulte, et c'est pour ça qu'elle à interféré dans ton sortilège ! N'importe lequel de ces Moldus peut te démonter la gueule avant même que tu n'ai eu le temps de dire « Avada Kedavra » ! Et moi, je peux faire ça…

Loki agita vaguement la main. Voldemort hurla alors que le peu d'âme qui se trouvait dans son corps en était expulsé, et proprement vaporisé. A quelques mètres de là, Nagini se tordait de douleur sur le sol, et Harry chialait de douleur contre son ange de pierre. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se rouler en boule, juste le temps que la douleur passe…

* * *

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Steve.

Il se souvenait de cette abominable mission, l'une des pire qu'il avait eu à remplir depuis qu'il avait été décongelé, il était en train de manger une pizza sur le canapé, entre Clint et Tony, et puis plus rien. Il avait eu mal à la tête et il s'était réveillé ici, à poil, au milieu d'un cimetière, en pleine nuit. Alors qu'aux États-Unis, il faisait jours, il était plus de midi. Même si ça faisait au moins trois jours que aucun d'eux n'avait dormi…

-STEVE ! S'exclama Tony en le serrant contre lui. Tu nous à fais peur !

Oui, il en profitait un peu. Totalement. Et il n'en avait absolument pas honte. Captain America était encore mieux gaulé que Thor, et il venait de décider que ce serait lui qui l'aurait, na ! Et d'ailleurs, dans ses bras, Steve rougit.

Loki les observait d'un air goguenard. Stark savait y faire. Et il allait vite découvrir que le si prude Captain America était loin d'être puceau. Et très énergique ! Il le savait, il avait essayé, alors qu'il était une ravissante membre du SHIELD, pendant la guerre de 40 ! Steve n'avait jamais eu Peggy, mais il l'avait eu lui ! Et leurs couinements s'étaient entendus dans toute la base ! Bucky en aurait sans doute été vert si il n'avait pas fini par se joindre aux festivités…

D'un nouveau vague geste de la main, Loki renvoya le mioche et sa coupe à Poudlard, avec un mot expliquant la fin de Voldemort et de tous ses Horcruxes. Il avait détruit toute l'âme d'un seul coup. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'être libre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait sur Midgard. Il était un sorcier et un Dieu après tout.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, on rentre ? Bailla un Clint qui en avait marre d'être tout le temps réveillé.

Tony se figea.

-Euh… C'est à dire que…

Bruce se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué.

-Tony… Commença le scientifique d'une voix mortellement froide, qui aurait fait pisser dans son froc Voldemort lui-même. Tu as un moyen de nous ramener, pas vrai ?

-Bah en fait… J'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de miniaturiser la plateforme du téléporteur…

Loki éclata de rire.

Cette fois encore, c'était à lui d'intervenir. Il aimait bien les Avengers. Il aimait bien Midgard. Il aimait bien Thor. Même si il était un peu niais. Et ce vieux shnock qu'était Odin lui lâchait la grappe !

Que demander de plus ?

*Vous avez déjà remarqué que toutes les statues antiques ont, certes, des bourses extrêmement généreuses, mais un petit pénis ? « Testicules pleines et verge menue » étaient les critères de beauté de l'époque… C'est marrant, non ? La taille comptait déjà, mais dans l'autre sens !


End file.
